I walk in the Valley of the shadows of Death
by Bed of Thorns
Summary: Dean gets a call from his cousin, his aunt just died the same way as Jess and his mom. Now he is taking his female cousin along who he and sam guard like a dog. What happens when they take along a hot mysterious hunter as well? [I'M BACK]
1. Pilot

**I walk in the Valley of the shadows of Death**

**By: Bed of Thorns **

**Episode 1**

**Pilot **

Kali walked through the little town where she had grown up all her life. Her big brown eyes scanned the site before her.

The little town had many trees scattering the place. It was mostly a god fearing town and everywhere you looked there was a church somewhere.

An elderly man who was sitting on a bench looked up and said "Hello there Kali" Kali smiled at him and waved as she passed him.

The people of the town were nosy of course but they were also kind, good, god fearing, and good natured people.

Kali continued on her way on the leaf littered side walk until she reached a Victorian styled house.

The Victorian styled house had a forbidding air to it. It was a large house built in the early 1900s. The house was painted white and its window seals painted black. The porch in the front had a black porch swing and on the left was another entry to the basement and to the right was a white shed with a black door.

She smiled when she saw her mother's old 85 Chevrolet outside parked in the drive way. That meant she was inside cooking or something.

Kali lived with her mother, her cousin Dean and her uncle. While Dean and her uncle were away on a hunting trip she would stay with her mother.

Hunting trip; she almost laughed at it every time she heard it because it sounded so normal even though what they were doing was not normal . . . not normal at all.

Kali's father died in a fire a long time ago along with Dean's mother. Kali wanted to go along with the, but they said it was too dangerous and that she should stay home.

Kali knew the truth though; it was because she was a girl. Her family was always a bit old fashioned.

Kali thought it was also because she was a girl and besides her mother she was the only girl there and the boys were always a bit over protective. Kali also thought it was because since she did not have a father. She thought the boys thought they could take over his duties.

The house was decorated in a homey country sort of way. There were many family pictures including many family pictures and little knick knacks. There was a dark brown sofa and a television set that looked about 200 years old.

Kali smiled remembering when she and Dean used to fight over the remote control which was chaos since the other wouldn't let it go for nothing.

"Mom I am home" Kali called out. Kali looked around hearing no answer.

"Mom" Kali called out uncertainly

Kali set her bag down on the sofa ad looked around Mom" Kali called out uncertainly as she began to climb up the stair case. On the walls pictures of Aunt Mary and Kali's dad Robert

She entered the second floor's hallway.

There were five rooms up here, hers, her mothers, Uncle John's, Dean's and what used to be Sam's that was turned into an armory.

"Mom" she called out again, sh began to lose her patience. She was about to call again when she felt something wet on her head.

Kali looked up and blinked and then screamed.

Dean was sitting in a local diner outside of Black Water Ridge, Colorado. After battling with that damn Windego and living off of m & ms for two days he was looking forward to some real food.

Dean looked up and watched his brother closely. Dean leaned back sighing, his brother was hurting by Jess's death but in a way it was good this gave Sam a determination to continue on the family crusade.

Dean looked down on his menu and continued to think about this stuff until Sam interrupted his thoughts.

"Your phone is vibrating" Sam said. Dean looked up and saw his cell phone vibrating on the table. Dean look on the caller I.D. and saw it was Kali calling.

"Hello?" answered Dean as he leaned back on the booth's seat.

"Dean?" said a crackling voice; Dean immediately sensed something had gone terribly wrong.

"Yes this is him. Kali is that you what's wrong?" Dean asked slowly beginning to panic on the inside.

"Yes it is Kali and Dean I need you to come pick me up" she answered, she sounded like she was crying.

"I can't I am in Colorado, I am looking for Dad with Sam. Why what's wrong?" Dean asked confused by it all. Dean looked up to see Sam's confused but serious face watching and listening like a hawk.

"Mom is dead Dean she is dead just like dad and Aunt Mary" Kali said gasping through her sobs.

Dean paled at this, "what do you mean Kali? How did they die?" Dean answered. By this time Sam was leaning over watching Dean.

"Just like Aunt Mary, the exact same way" Kali shouted through the cell phone. Dean could tell she was scared and frustrated.

"Don't Kali we will be there soon" Dean said calmly to her.

"You have to come right now. The social workers said that since I am still 16 they will have to put me in a foster home in two days if no one shows up" replied Kali.

Dean groaned and rubbed his head and then replied. "We will be there, where will you be staying?" Dean asked receiving a look of annoyance and confusion from Sam.

"At Marie's house" Kali answered finally. Dean nodded and then replied "Okay Kali I have to go bye" he said before hanging up and standing up.

Sam stood up with him and watched him "what is going on?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean slipped on his jean jacket over him and put his cell phone in his pocket and got out his car keys. "June is dead" he said.

"What? How" Sam asked as he got on his heavy brown jacket.

"The same way Jess, mom, and Uncle Robert died by" answered Dean who got out a few bills from his wallet and through them on the diner's table and began to walk out of the building Sam not far from behind.

"What about Kali?" Sam asked then. Dean stopped and sighed and turned around. "She was the one that found her. It had to be her no one else knows about it like we do" Dean said as he began to walk towards the 67 Chevy Impala.

"We can't take her you know that right?" Sam asked then, following his brother towards the car.

Dean unlocked the car and got inside the drivers seat and waited for Sam to get inside.

Once Sam got inside the passengers seat Dean turned on the car and began to drive out of the Diner's parking lot and onto the interstate.

Dean then asked Sam "and why not?"

"Dad said that she would be the one who would lead a normal life. Taking her along would go against dad" Sam answered.

"Oh so what your now dad's pet?" Dean said snorting at that.

Sam shook his head "no what I am saying is that we could get her killed if she goes with us" Sam said.

"The social workers are coming in two days to get Kali if n one comes" Dean watched Sam sit back in his seat and groan. "We will probably never see her again if we don't take hr along" Dean finished.

"What if she dies?" Sam asked then.

"We will protect her" Dean said.

"What if we can't get custody over her?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes wondering if the questioning will ever end. "You remember when you turned 18? That paper you signed before you went off? In case anything happened to dad and her then we had full custody over her. No if ands or buts now dad is missing and June are dead. We have custody" Dean answered before turning up the radio signifying that the conversation was over and then heading off.

It had been two days and everything was ready all Kali had to do was wait for her cousins to pick her up.

"You are going to be okay right?" Marie asked her best friend and also the only one who knows about the family's crusade. Kali nodded and looked up at Marie and smiled.

"Yah; I have the laptop and I will be e-mailing you as much as possible" Kali answered. Marie nodded and hugged her.

The girls were in Marie's room which Kali had been staying at for the past two days. The room was unique like Marie; it had a movie theme with scenes from famous movies and such.

Marie's door opened to reveal "Kali they are here" Marie's mother Denise said softly.

Marie looked allot like her mother. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Marie had fair skin and Denise had tan skin.

Kali nodded and got off of Marie's bed and then went over and picked up her black duffle bag full of clothes that Denise bought for her and a black book bag full of things that Denise also bought.

Marie, Denise, and Kali began to walk down the stairs until they reached the bottom.

There she saw Sam and Dean waiting.

Sam was tall with shaggy brown hair. He had dark brown eyes and a clean shaven face. He had on baggy pants and a dark brown jacket. His face looked tired and worn.

Kali smiled and dropped her stuff and ran over and jumped into Sam's arms. He hugged her and twirled her around memories filling her mind.

_A thirteen year old Kali looked at her 18 year old cousin Sam and began to cry. _

"_Why do you have to go?" she asked softly. _

_Sam sighed and embraced her in a big hug and replied "I want to go to college; I want to be a lawyer. Don't worry I will be back" Sam said softly_

_Kali nodded and began to cry some more. _

Sam then let her go.

Dean was different, he was not that tall about 5'8 and had dark brown hair and either green or brown eyes it was hard to tell. He may have been shorten than his accomplice but he looked stronger more capable.

Kali smiled and went and hugged Dean. Dean hugged her back and let her go but not with out ruffling her hair.

Kali turned towards Marie who was now crying. Kali looked at her and then went up and hugged her. "Don't worry I will tell you everything" Kali whispered in her ear.

Marie nodded and whispered back "be careful ok?" she asked. Kali nodded and let go of her before hugging Denise who asked her to careful as well. Kali agreed and let go of her before picking up her things and turning towards the boys.

"Well let's go" Kali said. The boys nodded and took her stuff and lead her towards the 67 Chevy Impala.

**Very important right here A/N: **_Hey there you are probably wondering why I just put up another series well . . . I do not know but I really like this idea and I guess I wanted to put it up before anyone else got the idea and put it up before me. _

_I like this one because it is different. As far as no one knows I am the only one is writing something like this, about a relative there and so on. So tell me what you think. _

_Now I have two to update._

_I am trying to decide which one I should update more so vote ok? To vote send in a review on either this one or the other like this:_

_If you vote for 'insides Torn Out' then send a review on that one stating that you are voting for that one. _

_And the same thing for 'I walk in the Valley of the shadows of Death' ok thanks_

_-Kay Bed of Thorns _


	2. The Devil in Primates

**I walk in the Valley of the shadows of Death**

**By: Bed of Thorns **

**Episode 2**

**The Devil in Primates**

**Genevieve and her sister Mercedes** sat in their small red camaro listening to the usual country.

They were riding down an old interstate near Ohio when Mercedes leaned nearer.

Mercedes put the wheel in between her legs driving with her legs she turned towards her sister "Hey the map is under my seat I need to get it" she responded.

Genevieve nodded and watched out for the road ahead when all of the sudden something dark and hairy came out of no where.

"Mercedes get up" she screamed.

Mercedes sat back up and looked ahead; her large blue eyes went even larger as the thing came nearer.

Mercedes was paralyzed never had she seen something like this before.

The thing then let up a huge leap and landed on the car.

Mercedes swerved her car, the thing riding on top of the car. The sisters let out a long scream as Genevieve watched the ceiling in horror as the car's roof top was torn off.

All Mercedes and Genevieve thought before Mercedes lost control of the car and crashed into a road sign was

What was that thing?

Mercedes and Genevieve grabbed each other they watched the taffy looking thing jump off the car and run off into the surrounding forests.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kali sat in the back seat of the 67 Chevy Impala** listening to 70s and 80s Metal all the while listening to Dean and Sam's conversation in the front of the car.

"So what is the next stop?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam took out his computer and typed on it before bringing something up.

Kali leaned in nearer and read over Dean's shoulder.

"Vicious attack on Highway 87 in southern Ohio, Sisters: Mercedes and Genevieve were coming home from work when attacked by a dark taffy looking thing with a white belly. Tearing off the roof of their car" Kali finished reading aloud.

Dean raised an eyebrow and began to wonder.

"Have you ever heard of this before?" Kali asked him.

"I am not sure I think have but I can't remember where. I think we should stop by this highway" Dean said.

Kali and Sam nodded and agreement and Kali sat back and looked out and suddenly knew that her life was going to change.

**They had been driving for hours when they reached the highway. **As Dean was driving down it Sam was looking for a diner or a motel and Kali was sleeping in the back.

"Do you think we should not have taken Kali?" Sam asked.

Dean thought it over for a minute. "I don't think so" he said.

Sam nodded and spotted a small diner and motel.

"Found one" Sam said pointing to them.

Dean nodded and saw that they were only a few minutes towards it. "Wake up Kali" he said towards Sam. Sam nodded and tapped Kali until she had awoken.

"Kali we are here, there is a motel and a diner ok?" Sam asked. Kali nodded sleepily awake and sat up from her slouched position.

"We are here" Dean said as he pulled into the motel's parking lot.

**Dean opened the motel room door and entered. **Sam and Kali both following close behind.

The motel room was all about the deer apparently. There were deer paintings and hunter green comforters and pillows. There was a small wooden round table with four chiars and there were two beds.

"Ok then here is the deal as long as we stay in this hotel room we will be alternating beds and floors. For tonight Kali you and Sam can have the beds and I can have the floor. Tomorrow I and Kali will get the bed and the maybe after that Sam will have the beds and so on and so forth till it is not necessary" Dean said slamming his army green duffle bag on one of the beds.

Sam and Kali agreed and put their things on the beds. "Alright then let's go get something to eat" Sam said putting his arm around Kali and leading her out with Dean following behind.

As the three travelers walked over to the diner it was pure silence. The stretch of road that was surrounded by forests was abandoned.

"Hey Dean, Sam I am not so hungry I just might go back to the motel room" Kali said all of the sudden.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded "alright then be careful you here?" Sam asked. Kali nodded and watched as Dean and Sam entered the diner and Kali turned around.

It was pitch black. Kali could see the linings of the highway. She felt shivers up her spin. A sense felt over her.

The creature watched her in between the bushes waiting for the right time to pounce.

Kali heard a rustle in the bushes and stopped turning around she saw nothing just that lonely highway.

Kali sighed and turned around and saw the outlining of something huge; with menacing yellow eyes. It was brown with a white spot in its belly.

Kali stepped back and screamed the thing looked down at her and looked as though it was grinning. Grabbing the girl by her wrist the creature screamed in her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dean and Sam entered the diner.** Looking around they saw probably a few locals and travelers.

There were three who looked like farmers and a family of four in the corner.

Then there was one in a corner. Dean could not make out his face only a cigarette in-between his lips. The mystery guy blended in well with the corner of the diner sense he was dressed in all black with a black hood up and over his eyes.

Dean smiled at a small young but pretty looking local who blushed and looked away. Dean smirked and with a disapproving Sam sat down at the nearest booth.

Sam looked at him "you think we should have gone with Kali?" Sam asked his brother.

"Well when we hear her scream then we know" he saw Sam's un nerving glare "don't worry she is fine I do not know what you are worrying about. You have not seen the girl in four years you don't know what she is capable of" Dean finished as he opened the menu and looked at it.

"Yah but against a thing we have not even identified yet?" Sam whispered to his brother.

Dean stopped and looked at Sam. Dean stood up and looked at Sam with the coldest black eyes. "I think it's time to go" Dean said to his brother.

Sam blinked and stopped and listened closely. There was a loud growl. Sam nodded and stood up. Dean looked over and saw the mystery guy went rigged and looked as though he was listening closely.

The mystery man put some bills on the table and stood up and began to walk out the door.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and hurriedly went after him.

The mystery man stopped and got out something that looked like a gun.

Sam's eyes went wide as he followed the mystery man's gaze and it landed on Kali and the monster.

The monster raised its fist making Kali thrown up her arms over her head and made a swung when a gun went off.

The monster stopped before it fell over. Kali moved her arms from her head and ran over to Sam and Dean. "Are you ok?" Sam asked her.

Kali nodded holding Sam tight and watching the beast wearily.

The mystery man put his gun in his Hollister and walks over to the beast and knelt down.

Dean watched and walked over to the mystery man. "Do you know what it is?" Den asked him.

The mystery man nodded "yah I do, it's a devil monkey" the mystery man responded in a deep gruff voice.

"Damn it I should have known that" Dean said cursing before kneeling down beside the monster.

Kali watched with interest before she left Sam and walked over to them. "Is it . . . dead?" she asked circling it.

"Yah it is" the mystery man responded before standing up and taking off his hood.

The mystery man stood at 6'1 and had black hair. Kali noticed that he had cold black eyes and looked near her age a bit older though. He was dressed in all black with a black trench coat.

Mystery man looked over at Kali and walked up to her.

"Did it bite you in anyway even scratch you?" he asked.

She shook her head no but asked "who are you?"

He looked over to them "who are you?" he counter asked.

Kali frowned but Sam stepped in "tell us what you know" Dean asked.

The mystery man nodded and looked at them "then let's go somewhere private" he responded.

"**I have been here for about two weeks. **That was the second devil monkey I have killed here." Mystery man responded.

"So I mean that thing that tried to hit me was a monkey?" Kali asked marveling at how pathetic that was.

"Don't start thinking it is easy. Devil Monkeys are known to be very aggressive" Dean responded from his seat on the bed. He was looking down at his rifle and began loading it with ammo.

"You yourself always said that monkeys were ugly and evil trying to take over the world" Sam pointed out. He was sitting at the round table with his father's journal flipping through it.

"Yah but I only said that because it was funny" Kali responded.

"You said you have been here for two weeks what exactly kill these things?" Sam asked the mystery man.

"Anything will work really. They are just like big bears really you can use anything it just has to be strong enough to take them down" he responded.

"You sound like you know allot. We could use your help" Dean said all of the sudden.

The mystery man turned to him. "I work better alone" he responded.

"You said you killed two, what if there is more out there? How will you handle that? I think it's better if you stick around with us" Kali responded.

The mystery man nodded "than lets get ready they like being out at night"

**The four were standing outside of the back of Dean's car **the clutter of weapons and bullets that were in the trunk.

"Hey cool a sniper rifle" Kali said reaching for it.

Sam rolled his eyes and took it away "tell me you are still not shooting these things?" Sam asked.

Kali grinned and crossed her fingers "of course not" she responded knowing that Sam knew she was lying.

"I blame you" Sam said to Dean before hanging the rifle back to her.

"Hey blame it all on June" Dean responded holding out his hands in defiance.

"Hey lets blame it on the monkeys" Kali suggested. Sam rolled his eyes again and looked down.

"Which would be better?" he asked mystery man who standing behind him.

"The Beretta for now" he replied. Sam nodded and tossed the 'The Kate' back into the trunk.

"So sense you are in fact working with us what is your name?" Kali asked.

The mystery man shook his head "she never gives up does her?" he asked the brothers.

"Um . . ." Dean looked over at Sam who was nodding his head yes "yah she never gives up" he ended up saying.

"I see well its Seth" he responded finally. Kali nodded and was about to load the gun when Dean stopped her.

"Excuse me but where do you think you are going" Dean asked her?

**10 minutes later**

"Let me out I want to go please Dean please I won't break anything common please let me out now!" Kali yelled pounding on the motel door.

"You know she is going to kill you for this right?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean sighed "yah but it's for her own good" Dean responded.

"Let me out let me out now!" Kali continued on yelling.

Dean had put Kali in the motel room and rigged the lock to where it could lock on the outside.

"Is it always like this?" Seth asked the brothers.

"Well this is our first time so I think I will be like this" Sam said after a moment of deep thought.

"Alright lets go" Dean said taking his gun and loading it making a loud click sound.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dean, Sam, and Seth all piled into the black 67 Chevy Impala** and Dean started it up.

"So where do you think they would be hanging out" Dean asked Seth who was sitting in the back seat.

"Well they would be somewhere near water. I am thinking about a water fall that is about 3 miles into the wilderness" Seth responded who was loading bullets into a Beretta.

Dean nodded and Sam scratched the back of his neck. The boys all had a look of determination on his face.

Dean turned onto the highway and Sam took out a map and flash light.

"There is a waterfall out by 3 and half miles. You think that would work?" Sam asked Seth.

Seth nodded and Dean drove about 7ft before stopping and parking at the side of the highway.

As the young men got out Dean stopped when he saw someone walking down the highway.

"What is it?" Sam asked Dean.

"Look down there" Dean said pointing down the highway.

Sam narrowed his eyes and as the shadow got closer he rolled his eyes and turned on his flash light and shined it at the person.

It was Kali.

Dean groaned and glared at her as she caught up to them. "How did you get out?" Dean asked her.

"Through the window" she replied as though it was nothing.

"Well go back" Sam ordered. She raised an eyebrow.

"You could need me" she replied looking at her nails.

Dean and Sam both looked at each other.

"Fine but when we say leave you get your ass out and wait by the car do you understand?" Dean said walking up to her and towering over her.

She looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

"We need to hurry" Seth said looking into the woods.

"What are we doing?" Kali asked as she got out her faithful sniper rifle.

"Seth thinks that there might be a group of Devil Monkeys near a water fall out in the woods about 3 miles" Sam answered.

"Why don't we just wait for one and then follow it?" Kali asked. The men had to admit it was a good idea but they were too manly to admit it.

"Alright are we set?" Dean asked ignoring Kali at the moment.

The three nodded "alright let's go" Dean finished before all four went off.

"**This is hopeless we have been here for two hours" **Kali stated. All four of them had been sitting at that very waterfall for two hours.

The waterfall was beautiful it looked like a river of silver with the moonlight and the forest surrounding them was green and crisp. The night air was clean and fresh.

"I think Kali is right they would have come here around now" Sam responded.

Seth looked as though he was in deep thinking. Kali watched him for a moment waiting for his answer. Kali noticed he was pretty hot in a mysterious way. He didn't speak a whole lot during the hours he pretty much stayed silent but when he said something he usually meant it.

"She is right. We have to find their nesting place and destroy it that will destroy them" Seth responded.

Kali nodded "I just wonder what is so bad about them. How they are so supernatural and such" she said as all four began to gather their things and began to walk back.

"Devil monkeys are very aggressive because of that like dogs they mark their territory but instead of pissing all over the place they mark it with their victim's blood well human blood. When someone trespasses their territory they wound them at first as a warning but do it the second time and they kill you. Since no one believes they exist. No one will take them in so we have to kill them so they won't kill anyone" Dean answered Kali.

Kali nodded and looked around the forest nervously. Seth watched her for a moment and felt her nervousness he walked up behind her and looked down on her and felt protective all of the sudden.

There was a loud growl that shook the entire forest. Kali yelped and looked around and grabbed onto her cousin Sam.

"They smelled us we entered their territory" Seth said looking around and bringing his Beretta nearer to him and got it up ready to shoot.

"Kali you till know how to use that rifle right?" Sam asked her.

Kali could not help but roll her eyes "of course I can" she replied.

"The shot came from the west probably about 50ft away I need you to get ready to shoot" Sam ordered.

Kali nodded feeling the sense of nervousness leave her with a sense of determination. Kali swung the rifle on her back and looked at the tree.

"I can climb the tree Seth give me a push" she said looking up at a tall pine tree. Seth nodded and bent down and clasped his hands together and got ready for her.

Kali stepped on his hands and he boosted her up to a branch on the tree. Kali grasped it and grunted as she swung herself on the branch and sat up.

She got out the gun and looked down and watched Sam, Dean, and Seth who all had guns out.

Kali rested the butt of the rifle on her shoulder and through the scope she began to search for the herd of Devil Monkeys.

There was another loud growl that shook the forest. Kali gasped and grabbed onto a branch closing her eyes and waited for another growl.

After a few moments there was none. She opened her eyes and got ready at a rapid pace.

"Kali get ready they are here" she heard Sam yelled from below.

"Oh god" she said as eight very angry Devil Monkeys came into the clearing.

Kali aimed through the scope and the firing began.

Dean began to shoot at them hiding behind a tree Sam and Seth following him.

He watched as Kali began to shoot at them. Dean blinked and watched them all go down one by one until . . . her ammo went out.

You got to have been kidding him.

"My ammo is out" she yelled at them.

Seth cursed and looked over and saw that there was four left.

"There is four left we each take one and the last one. We all go out on" Dean ordered. They all agreed.

"Kali stay there ok?" he yelled up at her knowing that the Devil Moneys were figuring out that they were right there and began heading towards them.

"Yah can stay here no problem" she replied from the tree.

Sam was about to say something but he never go to say it because he was picked up by the foot and hung upside down.

Seth and Dean were about to go and blow the monkey's brains out when he yelled at them "forget me go and take care of your own".

Seth and Dean both nodded and went off. Seth was cut off by a really mad looking one and Dean was shoved into the dirt.

The last on came over and began to shake the tree where Kali began hanging on to the tree for dear life.

Sam shot at the Devil Monkey's foot and the monkey dropped him on his back and howled in pain. Sam groaned and stood up and looked around and saw the monkey was coming after him. Sam then took his gun and aimed and shot the monkey watching him fall over.

Dean looked down and groaned. Dean looked up and saw the monkey heading towards him. Dean made a grab for his gun and shot at the monkey in his head.

Seth looked up at the Devil Monkey and smirked this is what he lived for. The monkey went and made a grab for him swiping Seth on the chest drawing blood. Seth growled and shot at the Devil Monkey who fell over.

Sam, Dean, and Seth all began to breathe heavily until they both looked over and saw the monkey trying to get towards Kali who was at this point cursing it.

Seth lifted up his gun and aimed it and shot the monkey who fell over.

Seth watched Kali as she began to breathe heavily grabbing her chest. Kali heard the pounding in her ears and now had a anew respect for Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean helped Kali down and all four of them looked over the monkey's massacre. Dean sighed and looked over at them. "Let's go get the shovels, bury them and leave"

That was exactly what they had done.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was 4:00 in the mourning and all four of them were piling into the 67 Chevy Impala and all four of them were exhausted.

Dean started the car and began to drive up the highway.

"So Seth were are you headed?" Sam asked him.

Seth shrugged "wherever I am needed" he replied.

"Why don't you come along with us if you have no plans" Dean replied. Seth blinked and stared at them raising a pierced eyebrow.

"You mean it?" he asked them. The Winchester brothers nodded and along with Kali.

"Alright let's do it" Seth replied as they stopped by the diner.

**A/N: **_Hey I knows the last chapter was kinda forced so sorry about that. This chapter there was not a whole lot of action or was it, it went kinda of dead at the end and I know that. Next chapter will be better I know because I have the idea and everything_

_Also special thinks to: _**kyzhart **_who pointed out that Dean is actually 6 feet and Sam is 6'2. I could have sworn Dean was shorter oh well._

_Yes devil monkeys are real when it comes to the supernatural creatures and such in these fan fic I actually research them and figure it out. _

_But they do not have anything with territory marking with blood and such I only write that because I want to add a little edge to them. But it is true that they are very aggressive and probably do mark their territory but I doubt with human blood. They did once attack a car and tore something off in 1962 as well._

_Now I have a dilemma. Now 'I walk in the Valley of the shadows of Death' is getting more reviews. But 'Insides Torn Out' is getting more hits and alerts than this one so what to do? _

_Simple I will simply do both when I want and so on. _

_Thanks to the reviewers: _

**MisFaith1029**

**Kyzhart**

**Chadslover**


	3. Stone Cold

**I walk in the Valley of the Shadows of Death**

**By: Bed of Thorns**

**Episode 3**

**Stone Cold **

On the shores of California near San Diego to be exact the wind was airy and the night was crisp. The full moon hovered over the series of cliffs in Cabrillo National Park.

The roaring ocean crashed onto the cliffs. The caves and cliffs were almost being flooded by the high tide.

A group of teenage boys around 16-18 who were partying that night were settled up on one of the cliffs. Three of them Damien, Storm, and Al all decided to explore the national parks caves.

The three teenagers all made their way to the only cave not flooded as they entered they noticed the cave.

It was dark by the shine of their flashlight. The boys all saw that the cave had small bats hanging on the ceiling. The cave's walls were stone and rugged.

"Look at this" Storm called from the west side of the wall. The rest followed him and saw finger nail marks all over the walls.

"What the hell?" Al asked blinking as he reached out and traced the marks.

"Gentleman what are you doing in my home?" a cool haunting voice rang out. The gasped and jumped and turned around.

Storm's eyes were shut tight in fright before he heard terrifying screams. Yelling he ran out opening his eyes and only seeing darkness.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dean, Sam, Kali, and Seth all sat inside the diner. Seth was taking a bite of his burger, Kali was sipping her drink, Dean was watching Kali, and Sam was looking out the window.

Kali looked up "what?" she asked Dean. Dean was about to say something when his cell phone began to ring. He lifted his finger at her signaling one moment and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked through the speaker.

"Dean is that you?" a frail female voice asked over the phone.

"Yes who is this?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow as he watched Sam and Kali watch him closely.

"It's Brenda Walters you helped me out with my sons spirit a year ago?" Brenda said over the phone.

"Oh yah I remember sorry about that. What's the matter this time?" Dena asked sitting back.

"Well today I was reading through the newspaper and I found something up your alley. Today Storm McMillan came forward and told the police about the disappearance of two boys now he said that they were in a cave. A team of police officers went inside and never returned" Brenda explained.

Dean looked at Sam "are you still in La Jolla, California?" he asked.

"Of course" she said.

Dean shuffled a napkin "we will be there" he said and hung up his phone.

"Another job" Sam asked his brother.

Dean nodded "yah we are going to California."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It had been a 15 hour long drive. The gang was quite happy to arrive at a small Red Roof Hotel outside of La Jolla.

La Jolla was part of San Diego. It was a really nice place near the beaches. There were many cars and limos that passed by.

"Thank god we are here" said Dean who unlocked the hotel door and walked into the hotel room.

It was a plain white room with badge carpet and two small beds with red comforters. There was not much to it there was a small bathroom in the corner.

"So what should we do first?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. Typical of him tot think about work only.

"Uh get food?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am not hungry" Seth offered who then got a pillow thrown in his face by Dean.

"Shut it Seth" Dean growled. Seth caught the pillow and set it down while shaking his head.

"I am 18 years old and more mature than you" he said in utter amassment. Kali smirked as she sat down on a bed and turned on the laptop.

"So who is sleeping on the bed?" Kali asked pointing towards the two beds.

"Well I figured Kali and Seth can occupy each bed tonight and then we can take the beds tomorrow night and so on and so on until we leave" Dean said opening his army green duffle bag and peered inside.

"That sounds good" Seth said getting out his black book bag.

Kali had noticed a few things about him. One is that he rarely speaks when he does he usually means what he says. He was complicated he was sarcastic and most of the time quiet, cold, and well mysterious.

Another thing is that he always wore black and a silver pentagram around his neck on black string as well. He was quite the looker with black hair in his eyes and the cold black eyes. H was tall, about 6'1 with a thin but muscular and pale skin. He was quite a good looking guy.

Kali shook her head and sighed this wasn't a time to be admiring how hot Seth was.

Seth looked over at Kali who had sighed and shook her head before watching her laptop computer load.

Seth had noticed a few things about her. For one it looked as though she was in charge of both Dean and Sam he had confirmed this when Dean was checking out a beautiful young woman in the bar and Kali dragged him out of there by the ear. Another time Sam wouldn't eat because he wasn't hungry and all Kali had to do was glare at him (which was pretty scary) and Sam began eating.

He also noticed that she was a fighter. The way she defies Dean with everything she got was another clue.

Seth took a moment to admire her looks. She had dark brown (almost black) hair that went passed her shoulders; she had large brown eyes and pale skin. She was small 5'3 and had small curves and was a normal size. Her outfits were mostly jeans, a black zip up sweater and black shirts. She wasn't gorgeous but she was not absolutely ugly either.

Dean watched Seth stare at his younger cousin for a moment. Dean watched a look of concentration spread on Seth's face and a stormy look of interest appear in his eyes.

Dean looked over at Sam who was watching Seth. Sam looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow and a look of horror had spread on his face they both knew that things were suddenly getting complicated.

Dean coughed and quickly Seth looked at him and gave him a small short smile before he began to unpack.

Kali who was oblivious to the whole thing was checking at her e-mail and saw there were about 6 e-mails from Marie all telling about what was happening around town.

Seth took out a pack of cigarettes and went outside to smoke and Sam then Dean followed him out.

"Seth we want to set a few ground rules" Dean said. Seth took out a cigarette and put it between his lips before lighting it with a black lighter.

He leaned against the wall and folded his arms "whatever" he said as he watched them with intense black eyes.

"There are only a few one of them is that whatever happens in this group stays in this group understand?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

Seth simply nodded before Sam spoke up "the second and last is that Kali is off limits" Sam said.

Seth then raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard Kali is our cousin she is like our sister and we will do anything to protect her. You stay away from her" Dean said forcefully.

Seth pushed himself off the wall and looked at Dean and blew smoke in his face "I do what I want when I want I will obey the first rule but the second" Seth raised an eyebrow "we will just have to wait and see" he replied before leaving them both and walking back inside.

When Seth entered the hotel room h heard the shower running and figured that it was Kai taking a shower.

"Kali when you are done we need to go visit the witness Storm" he yelled through the door.

"Fine then" she yelled back and continued on washing her hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean drove his car up to a small brick house on a street in a pretty average neighborhood outside of La Jolla.

"Seems pretty normal to me" Kali said looking at it with not that much interest.

"Well this is California" Sam said before opening the door and stepping out of the car. Kali, Dean, and Seth all followed his lead as they stepped out of the car and followed Sam towards the front door.

Dean reached out and knocked on the door and waited a moment before a small young girl with flowing blonde hair and the brightest green eyes Kali had ever seen looked up at him and smiled "hello there" the young girl who had to be no older than 8 greeted them.

"Hello there we were wondering if a Storm McMillan lives here." Sam asked giving the young girl a smile.

"Andy who is that at the door?" a deep voice called out. A young man around Kali and Seth's age came into the clearing and looked at all four of them his gaze lingering on Kali.

Dean coughed after a moment "Hello Storm I am Dean and this Sam, we are with the DA and I was hoping that you could tell us what happened?" Dean said getting straight to the point.

"Sure but who are they" he said pointing at Seth and Kali.

"They are just tagging along, this is Kali and Seth they are interns" Sam explained.

Storm watched them for a moment, his dark green eyes boring into them. "Sure come on in" he said after a moment and let them inside the house.

Storm had dark green eyes and was about 5'8 with a strong built. He had dark brown hair that was neatly trimmed and was wearing a red shirt with dark blue baggy pants.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked them as he led them into the living room which had so many knick knacks it was making Seth's head heart.

"No thank you" Sam said before he sat down on the floral printed couch. Kali sat down next to him as Seth took the spot next to her. Strom took the spot right in front of Kali on a love seat and Dean stood behind Kali.

"So why don't you begin" Dean said looking at Storm.

"Well it started a week ago. It was Saturday and there was this big senior party at Cabrillo which is a national park near La Jolla, it has cliffs and caves that we like to explore in. Well later that night after a few beers me, Al, and Damien all decided to go into one of the caves that wasn't flooded because it was kinda raining that night" Storm stopped and looked at Kali and smiled who smiled back.

"You are not going to believe the rest" Storm said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Try us you may be surprised" Seth spoke up for the first time.

Storm nodded and looked at Kali again and began to speak once more. "We entered the cave; it was dark until our eyes got adjusted to the light. Inside the cave I saw finger nail markings on the walls, I showed the guys and then someone behind us spoke it said 'Gentleman what are you doing into my home?' of course I didn't turn around immediately because Al and Damien began screaming before I turned around and shut my eyes in fright I saw . . . snakes and that was it" Storm said then shivered and looked at them.

"We believe you Storm" Kali said leaning in and looked into his eyes "I believe you and we are going to figure out what happened to your friends" she said giving him a small smile and looked at Sam who nodded.

"**So what do you think it is?" **Kali asked them as all four of them piled into the 67 Chevy Impala after giving Storm Dean's cell phone number in case he remembered anything else.

"I am honestly not sure I have never heard anything like it over here before maybe a talking snake?" Sam offered shrugging.

Dean turned on the car and began to turn onto the street. "Well whatever it is it's been there for awhile I mean the finger nail markings? We need to go into that cave" Dean said after turning onto a turn pike.

"We should at first do some research before we do anything remember the officers? We need to tread lightly" Sam replied.

"We should draw up some police reports about disappearances in the past near that cave in Cabrillo" Seth said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The gang was inside the motel room once more and was all doing their own things.

Seth was polishing his Beretta Hand Gun. Sam was son the laptop taking Seth's idea about disappearances in the past. Dean was drinking a beer and checking voice mails and Kali sitting on her bed.

Dean looked over at Sam when he was done "so anything that could help us?" he asked his brother.

Sam nodded "yep right here" he answered which got Kali's and Seth's attention that both got up and walked behind Sam with Dean.

"Ok now there have been reports since the time of Cabrillo disappearances of people exploring the cave that Storm's friends disappeared in. The story is basically the same. People enter the cave; people do not come out of cave. Some of Cabrillo's sailors went into the cave and never returned it was recorded in one of the ship's chroniclers. There have been two survivors both dead but have the same story as Storm" Sam finished looking up at Dean.

"We need to get inside that cave" he said. Dean nodded and sighed while taking a sip of his beer.

"Dean I was looking through Uncle John's journal and I was thinking what about Gorgons?" Kali asked.

"Yah but there is no such thing in the states" Dean said looking at Kali with interest.

"Yah but think about the snakes that Storm saw could have been a glimpse of the gorgon's hair. It has to be immortal for it to survive that long" Kali insisted.

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged "she has a point we should at least were glasses or something for caution" Sam said. Dean sat down and lounged in his chair.

"Let's see then" he said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dean, Seth, Kali and Sam stood outside of the cave. Earlier that day they went to a local Wal-Mart and bought cheap reading glasses which they were wearing now.

"It says in Dad's journal that the only way to kill on is by beheading it" Sam commented.

"Why is she here again?" Dean asked pointing to Kali.

"Remember last time you tried to get her to stay away?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. Dean rolled his black eyes before turning to Kali.

First sign of danger you are out of there understand?" Dean asked Kali.

Kali nodded "of course" she said, but Seth saw her crossing her fingers behind her back and smirked.

"Seth, Sam and I will go in first, Kali you stay behind and watch our backs" Dean said before they all entered the dark abyss of the cave.

It was dark and Sam turned on his flash light and looked at the walls and just like Storm had said there were fingernail markings on the walls.

"These are human markings" Sam commented.

"We should get to her lair" Dean said as the gang went through the cave.

The gang was silent as they reached a large chamber. It had a waterfall that lead to a small pool and blood on the ground. There was a lounging chair and some art work that had not been put up yet was leaning on the cave's walls. There were large parts of ships.

"These ship parts have to be as old as the bloody dark ages!" Sam exclaimed as he began to look over the ships parts.

"Very good human" a dark but chilling voice rang out. The gang turned around and saw the gorgon.

The gorgon was about 5'8. She was wearing a ragged looking toga and the snakes for her hair hissed and snapped at them. Her face and skin was olive and her eyes were a menacing large and yellow.

"Thank you I thought he did well my self" Kali said accepting the compliment. The gorgon hissed.

"Ahhhh eyewear very clever tells me who figured out what I was?" she asked.

"It was all her idea" Dean said pointing an accusing finger at Kali who glared at him and swatted him in the head.

"Clever child" she said acknowledging the young child's cleverness.

"Now you must all die" he said before lunging at them.

Kali hurriedly moved at her way but the gorgon grabbed at her throat and grasped her, holding her against her.

"Your cleverness is going to get you killed" the gorgon hissed and made a grab for her glasses but Kali stepped on her foot and Gorgon shrieked.

Kali turned towards Dean "Dean the blade now!" Kali shrieked.

Dean got out a long dagger that was about the length (handle included) of her arm. "Catch Kali" he shrieked as he threw it towards her.

Seth watched with interest as he took out his Beretta Hand gun and began to shoot at the Gorgons who shrieked in pain and irritation.

Sam looked at Dean and they both began to gang up on the gorgon, taking his arms and legs and trying to hold the struggling Gorgon down.

"Good Bye Gorgon" Kali and then taking the dagger with one swift cut the gorgon's head rolled to the ground.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kali and Storm stood outside of the motel room.

"So you figured it out huh?" he asked, Kali nodded and gave him a smile.

"Yah it was some physco all along but we are keeping this a secret we don't want to alarm the city" Kali replied.

"Kali we have to get going" Dean yelled from the car.

"Better get going be safe you here?" Kali asked. Storm nodded and Kali entered the 67 Chevy Impala and drove off.

**Pages: 10**

**A/N: **

_**Check out the Profile for news/pictures/links/contact information/quotes/and more!**_

_Ok everyone please review and blah, blah, blah_

_I know that this one wasn't exactly "great" but I promise it will get better I promise. This on was just a filler you know? I am not that exactly proud but it is decent and I will let it pass for now. _

_**Also tell me if the grammar is still bad in this one if it is e-mail me or review I tried remembering my grammar rules. If it is still bad when I write chapter 4, I will look up the rules and such ok? Thanks **_

_Also if you want visit my Xanga/homepage hehe_

_In this chapter I wanted to start to show how protective Dean and Sam are over Kali and Seth's bad ass exterior. I do not want to make this some mushy gushy love shit story. I want plenty of action and adventure and a bit of the mushy stuff. So if you are worried this is going to turn into some cheap romance novel. Fear not my loves for I will make sure it doesn't turn out that way. _

_Gorgons as you can tell are a lot like Medusa well duh. They have been around in mythology for thousands of years. They have done a good job of hanging around for thousands of years and never being forgotten I thought it would be cool to have them in here. Now Gorgons are immortal, Medusa was in fact a mortal._

_Gorgons are known for turning people into stone which is quite true t urban legend. I borrowed the idea of having to behead one to kill one by the simple fact that in mythology the hero Perseus had cut off Medusa's head which killed her. _

_I assume everyone caught the last episode of Supernatural on last Tuesday? That was so funny but great hehe sorry . . . Dean is so hot. Next episode is the bloody Mary now THAT is going to be good. _

_Also remember everyone I update my profile quite frequently with news and crap so you need to check that out allot ok? Great_

_Remember I am a busy person so no ragging on me about the 'length' and 'updating soon' I am trying_

_Also personal apology to everyone who had read this and all the bad grammar but you know could be worst at least it was understandable I will try harder next time. _

_Also I am so lad that the fan fictions are building it up. I am also glad there is so much support for the show. I was worried that if there were not a lot of reviewers they may cancel the show. _

_I am glad and I salute all of those who take the time and create the fan fictions. E-mail me writers if you want to join my C2 (and the only one I might add) hehe _

_FYI: I do in fact have some ideas for upcoming fan fictions but I will not inform you until I am ready hehe _

_-Kay_


	4. The 'To Knock' 'Spirit'

_**Dedicated to:**_

_**Tommy and Holly**_

_You took my heart away that fateful day. _

_God gave you to me for only one day_

_Then took you away_

**I walk in the Valley of the Shadows of Death**

**By: Bed of Thorns**

**Edited By: BellaNevaeh**

**Episode 4**

**The 'To Knock' 'Spirit' **

**Robinson Household**

**Keokuk, Iowa **

Gina Robinson slammed her door shut. The emotional pent up stress pounded through her.

Another argument, another fight it was all the same but the stress and emotions only started till Gina and her father started arguing over her unborn daughter.

"Open the door right now," her father Fred yelled banging on her white bed room door.

Gina gritted her teeth and small tears went down her cheek. "No," she yelled back at her father through the door, the anger swelled through her.

"Gina I mean it," her father yelled his face turning a bright red as he continued pounding on the door. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Suddenly the room began to shake; knick knacks and books began to fall of the shelf. Gina gasped and jumped back into a corner of the room. She watched the destruction of her room take place and the anger was replaced by anger.

The shaking ceased and by then the bed was overturned and books, knick knacks, and many other things were strewn all over the floor.

There was a moment of silence when all of the sudden Gina smelled the vilest smell she had ever smelled in her entire life.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sam fell on top of the bed and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and was about to go back into a blissful sleep until he felt something on his forehead.

Raising an eyebrow, Sam opened his eyes to see Jess.

Sticking to the ceiling, her once beautiful brown eyes turned a cold milky white.

"No!" Sam cried out as he backed up on the bed and watch in horror as the ceiling was lit on fire.

**Sam woke with a start.** He was sitting in a chair near the television. He should have never gone to sleep he thought that after realizing that it wasn't his fault that it would end. Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"You need to quit that," he heard his brother behind him. Sam turned around and saw that Dean was at the small kitchen counter.

"I thought they would end," Sam replied, blinking with confusion.

"Your still haunted by it, it will end eventually," Dean said with a shrug as he sat down on a ratty couch next to him. "Meanwhile you should concentrate on the jobs we do, keep your mind off of it all," Dean suggested as he popped open a beer.

"I highly doubt it, but it is worth a try" Sam said stretching out his legs.

Dean took a swig of his beer and sighed. Sam's mourning process was going to take awhile. What bugged him the most was that it looked as thought Sam thought Dean didn't understand. But Dean understood. He understood more than Sam could ever.

"What are you doing up?" Sam asked all of the sudden.

"I am restless tonight for some reason" Dean answered as he jiggled his foot in restlessness.

"I see" Sam said before him and his brother sat in comfortable silence.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Metallica" argued a very annoyed looking Seth.

"ACDC" argued back a very angry looking Kali. Dean and Sam rolled their eyes at the same time. They had been arguing for twenty minutes about the exact same thing; which was better; Metallica or ACDC.

Finally after a lot of listening and getting rather annoyed himself, Dean finally had to step foot and speak up.

"Shut up" he snapped at them both. Kali glared at him but crossed her arms and Seth simply rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"So what's new on the agenda?" asked Sam quickly changing the subject.

"We are going to Keokuk, Iowa. I got a call from a distant cousin of ours that lives there, you know Cousin Jimmy" Dean said eyeing both Sam and Kali who both had blank faces.

"Who" Kali asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know the guy" Dena looked as though he was thinking quite hard until his eyes went wide with realization. "The guy at Bernard's Bachelor party" exclaimed Dean who looked quite pleased he remembers.

Sam blinked and his eyes went wide "Bernard is married?" Sam asked looking blown away.

"Yah, two years ago real nice wedding, lots of beer afterwards, the rehearsal dinner was at Hooters-" Dean was cut of by Kali.

"Yah we get it" Kali said sighing and sitting back in the light tan leather seat and looking over at Seth who was in deep thought.

_Time to get this show on the road _Dean thought as he speeded up a bit.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It took the group a few hours but finally they made it to Keokuk, Iowa. It was your basic average city, nothing really special about it with the exception of its love for its Indian culture.

"So we stay with the cousin Jimmy who we have no clue who the hell is? Or at least you do?" Sam sneered at his brother.

Dean decided to punch Sam later "yah, I guess so" Dean replied.

"How does Jimmy know we hunt these kinds of things?" Kali asked looking over at her cousin.

"Dad wanted to make sure that the family was watching for anything. They all think we are Ghost Hunters" Dean replied.

Kali grinned _clever little Uncle of mine _she thought proudly as Dean began hunting for Cousin Jimmy's House.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cousin Jimmy's house was tall and quite big. It made Kali's house look like something from poor side of town which is pretty sad because Kali liked her house before it was light on fire.

Kali frowned at that. She almost forgot about that. Kali tried to forget about it as much as possible but it was hard, she like Sam, was dealing with the same thing.

Cousin Jimmy's house was a three story house with a modern edge to it. It was painted a grey and blue color like a smoky dark blue. It had large windows and a metal door with a dark blue Porsche in the front.

"Well Jimmy looks like he is doing well" Seth commented, it was the first time he spoke since the argument, which was long forgotten. Kali noticed that he could go hours without talking and not be bothered by it.

"No shit" Dean replied with wide eyes, the last time he saw Jimmy he was trying to get Dean to by a stock bond with his inheritance that he got from his mother. They all got out of the car and stared in awe.

"Come on lets go" Kali said a bit excited as she ran up to the metal door and rung the doorbell.

Dean, Sam, and Seth were right behind her and listened and realized the doorbell's ring was actually the theme to 'The Brady Bunch'.

Seth blinked; this family was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Dean saw Seth's perplexed face and just replied "Jimmy was always a bit out there. This is why I didn't share a stock with him" Dean replied shaking his head.

Seth nodded and just sighed, god were the Winchesters not normal hell they were the paranormal.

"Ello" said a Swedish looking maid who had opened the door.

The Swedish maid has blonde hair that was braided into two and tall and thin, she had big boobs but not the kind that looked fake either she also had big brown eyes she was wearing a French maid outfit.

Kali looked over to see Seth and Dean just grinning, God only knew what was going in their sick little minds.

"Yes we are here for my cousin Jimmy Winchester?" Kali asked sweetly. The Swedish maid smiled at her.

"Why yes he has been expecting you" she said with a small smile before letting them inside the grand house.

The house was indeed grand, there was a long staircase with metal railing, the walls were gray and dark blue and the floors were black marble it was so clean and nice Kali was afraid she might ruin it.

"Come in, Come in" said a man who was standing at the top of the stairs. He was your average guy wit brown hair and brown eyes, not strikingly handsome but average looking all the same he couldn't be no older than 29.

Kali smiled and looked up at him "Thank you, sir" she said as she stepped inside.

"Kali, how you have grown, your mother used to send me pictures of you, how is she by the way, I have not heard form her in a long while" Jimmy said as he began to walk down the stairs.

Kali looked down and shuffled her feet and coughed "She died in a fire" Kali mumbled but loud enough for Jimmy to hear it.

Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks which was only a few feet away. "Oh I am so sorry, Kali" he said as he walked up to her and patted her on the shoulders.

Jimmy was quite sad at this, John and Robert were his cousins and June was his cousin-in-law whom he loved a great deal, she was good family.

Dean walked up and shook Jimmy's hand "Jimmy" he said before dropping his hand.

Sam then shook his hand "Hey Jimmy, I'm Sam" he said with a small smile.

"Yah your dad told me all about you" Jimmy said shaking his hand.

"I'm Seth, I am new on their team" said Seth who took Jimmy's hand and gave it a good firm shook before dropping it.

Sam nodded and looked around

"Nice place here seem you're doing real well" said Dean casually.

"Yah well it all came from the stock" Jimmy said as he began walking into the family room bidding them to follow him.

"Uh excuse me?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yah after you turned down my offer I went to see Max, your 3rd cousin and he gave me the cash and now I have all of this" Jimmy said once he sat down on a floral printed couch.

Dean paled and silently cursed himself _God Damn it!_ He thought.

"Well Jimmy we need to get going and such we will be back for dinner" Sam said before standing up.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"God Damn it! This close guys. This close" Dean cursed again and pounded his fist on the steering wheel.

Seth held back his laughter. Ever since they left for god knows where, Dean had been ranting about the fact he was so close to making a fortune.

"Damn it all" Kali said grumpily. Ever since they left for god knows where, Kali had cursed and whacked Dean in the head for the fact she came so close to having a cousin who had a fortune.

Basically they were all grumpy, except Sam and Seth who thought it was funny.

"Ok so what exactly are we doing?" Kali said after she gave Dean on good whack in the side of the head and Dean groaned at a stop light and banged his head on the steering wheel at the very thought.

"Well we are going over to the Robinsons, apparently one night the family experienced the house shaking, trashing the house and then a vile smell" Sam said after reading off some notes.

"Sounds like a Poltergeist" Kali commented who was reading over Sam's shoulder.

"Yah I was thinking the same" Seth agreed who was sitting next to her.

Kali leaned back in her seat and looked out the front window. She hadn't thought much of her mother's death, beginning with the fact she is very busy with the monsters and such.

But she had a time or two to sit back and think about it. Sure she was now an orphan and yes she was heartbroken. She sometimes cried a bit at night thinking about it. She was a very emotional person in facial expressions.

Kali also liked to think about herself as well. She did this often, thinking about her life, her talents, and her flaws.

Kali looked back on her life and felt good. Kali was affected by her father's death in some ways, but she hardly ever knew the man. In some ways she hated him, even though his death wasn't his fault.

Kali had a good life, it wasn't great but it wasn't the most horrible thing either. It was pretty normal in a way, but it was her life.

Kali sighed and looked out the windows; she had some talents, not many she was basically a normal person. One of her most well known talents was poetry. She didn't do it often, but when sh got the chance she would write a line or two.

Like many others; Kali had many flaws, one of them was the fact she trusted way to much, she always gave second chances no matter what they did. Another one was the fact she hardly ever took anything seriously and made bad jokes. Her sense of humor sucked as well. She always dwelled too much on things, she was always thinking and it was not healthy everyone would tell her. She also was a sucker with a capital S. She always pitied others and tried to do anything to help and when that happens, she gets bullied and suckered and that wasn't good.

She smiled to herself, she remember a long time ago that she wished she could Dean, Uncle John, and Sam on one of their adventures. Looks like she got her wish, but not in the way she wanted.

_It was night and 10 year old Kali was sitting on the lap an 18 looking year old Dean and a 15 year old Sam who were sitting at the top of the stairs. June and John were arguing. _

"_June, Kali is a young girl you cannot expect me to take her along" John replied to his sister-in-law. _

"_Because she is a girl, Dean and Sam started younger and she wants to go" June snapped back. _

"_All because Dean plotted ideas in her head, if any one is going to grow up normal it's going to be her" _

"Hey you ok," someone asked.

Kali jumped and looked around and saw that it was Seth who had spoken to her. She looked over at him and smiled "yah fine just thinking to hard" she replied.

Dean snorted at this. She was always thinking to hard. Dean sighed, and pulled up to a brick on story house with a nice looking garden to it. Time to get this show on the road he thought to himself as he shut off the 67 Chevy Impala and opened the driver side door.

"Ok so, let's get going" Sam said as he got out of the passenger seat and looked over at Kali and Seth who were following their lead.

Dean and the rest followed towards the front porch and knocked on the door and waited.

Then a young woman with short black hair and small cat like eyes opened with door. Her belly was a bit swelled and she looked small and terrified.

_She is pregnant_ Kali thought automatically. Ever woman had this gift of telling if the other is pregnant. It was like a female's own super power.

"Hello there I am Dean here. We are reporters for the newspaper and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions of the peculiar happenings here" Dean said jumping into the job immediately.

The pregnant woman looked at them all for a moment before speaking "Fine but only for a minute or two" she said before letting them in.

"So sit down in the living room and ask anything" the woman began as she sat down on a small sofa in a fair size living room ordinary, painted a dark green with tan leather sofas. "I am Gina by the way" the woman responded as the rest took a seat, Seth leaned against the doorway.

"We were wondering what happened, you know the full story?" Dean began.

Gina nodded "Well I was in my room when it happened. There was a shaking a lot like a earthquake and the next thing you know it ended and then there was this smell, it was like rotten eggs to me" Gina finished. Dean, Seth, Kali, and Sam all looked at each other.

"Gina do you believe in the supernatural" Seth began as he walked over and sat down in front of Gina.

"What do you mean?" Gina asked looking at them as though they were crazy. Kali didn't blame her; she would probably think the same thing.

"Well like ghosts and poltergeists" Sam explained to her.

Gina nodded and looks down "You will think I am crazy if I say this" she said.

"You'd be surprised" Kali said grinning and nodding her head.

Gina laughed and looked at her "Well I have been doing research I think it might be a poltergeist" Gina responded.

Kali's mouth dropped with surprised.

Seth just stared at her.

Dean wondered if she was single.

Sam thought he was dreaming.

No one thought she would figure it out then again they weren't the smartest bunch in world. Kali could vouch for that.

"Well now we don't have to convince her or nothing like that" Dean finally said.

Kali nodded in agreement and turned to Gina "We believe you because that is what we thought, too"

"Did anything happen before all of this began something that could cause tension maybe stress?" Sam asked her.

"Well . . ." Gina began looking a bit embarrassed.

Kali smiled a reassuring smile "I know" she mouthed. Gina nodded she figured she knew.

"I got pregnant from an ex boyfriend of mine and well me and Dad have been arguing a lot" Gina finished feeling a bit ashamed.

"We need to get rid of this thing right now. Usually these types of spirits come out when there is too much stress and tension" Dean responded as he stood up.

"I thought you were reporters, not ghost hunters" Gina said standing up with him.

"Umm . . ." Dean said intelligently.

"I am a ghost hunter, part time" Seth said with an award winning smile. Gina smiled back and nodded "Then let's get this over with" she said as they all stood up and walked with Gina.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So how do we get rid of it exactly and how long will it take?" Gina asked them as they began to walk up to her bed room.

"It wants attention, you need to tell it to stop" Sam said as they began to climb the neat white stairs.

"No way in hell that thing will attack me or something" Gina said shaking her head no with stubbornness.

"You have to no choice unless you want this thing around forever" Seth said shrugging once they reached the hall way.

"Why can't you do it?" she asked them all.

"Because it wants you" Dean replied.

Kali bit her lip and Gina just nodded before the house began to shake again, wind was whirling all around them blowing hair in Gina and Kali's face. "I think its time Gina" Dean yelled from behind.

Kali saw Gina nod and scream out "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! KEEP QUIET!" she yelled.

Then all went silent.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**It should keep quiet either temporary or forever" **Seth said to Gina.

She nodded and looked at them all "thank you" she said.

"Be safe we will see you later" Dean said as he joined Sam in the car.

"Bye" Kali said as both Seth and Kali climbed into the back seat and drove off in the black 67 Chevy Impala.

"Jimmy, yah its Dean just letting you know we are leaving town again" Dean said in his cell phone. After a silence and a 'yah' or two later he hung up.

"Lets go, Everyone"

**Pages: 12**

**A/N: **_ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the fact that it is all grammar happy and shit. Not a good ending I know I didn't have a lot to work with. _

_A Mary Sue Guide was I have been brought to realization and stuff. http/ _

_I don't want my characters to be like that even a lot say they already are. I am going to fix it all! YAY! I really want to start focusing on Seth and the boys (mostly the boys), and Kali, well more like split up the attention and stuff, tell me if I made an improvement here I don't want my character to be a pointless Mary Sue like most say they are. Uh . . . review and rate, hope you enjoy the chapter and yah . . ._

_Sorry it took so long for this update, I had to go and see my dying grandmother. Check my Xanga for updates on the story and my life_

_A poltergeist is usually a misfit of a spirit. It usually feeds on emotional stress and such. It likes to throw things, make vile smells, and basically annoy a whole bunch of people. _

_I call this chapter the 'To Knock' 'Spirit' because in German, poltern 'to knock' and geist 'spirit'. So I named the 'To Knock' 'Spirit' hehe. _

_There is an announcement in the bottom of the profile enjoy _

_Thanks to the reviewers:_


	5. LEAVING?

Hey Everyone,

I am leaving, but not forever . . . I think.

You see I have been spending too much time on the computer typing and crap and one day it came to me . . . you know I am squandering my childhood and such.

So I decided I am going to leave EVERYTHING. I may not leave forever but I won't be coming back for awhile. I am also deleting my yahoo account so don't contact me either.

So I might come back or whatever you can only know when I put up the next chapters so until then . . . .

-Kay

P.S. If I come back and see that someone stole my ideas I swear to god I will be so very pissed.


End file.
